


DamiTim Oneshots

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Damian/Tim oneshots! These are all rated teen or below. I hope you like them.





	1. Dating Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahndom prompted: DamiTim. Damian is following the dating advice of teen magazines to the T. Tim thinks it’s kinda cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 2014.

“Drake, I require your accompaniment to the movie theater at 2:30 this afternoon.”

Tim practically freezes and stares at Damian with a hesitant confused expression.

“I… What?”

“Attire shall be casual and we shall be seeing a movie that I have confirmed you have not seen and have come to believe you will enjoy. Be ready at 2 o’ clock.” With that, Damian turns and leaves, closing the door quietly behind him.

“What…” Tim stares down at the documents he was signing, “What just happened?”

_

Damian glares at the pages he holds, “I must be prepared. I should be confident but I should not be over bearing.”

He growls and nearly crumples the magazine and tosses it away from himself. “This is ridiculous!”

The boy pouts, grinding his teeth in the silence for several minutes. Eventually he goes and picks up the battered thing, smoothing out the pages.

Colin had told him this would be best… But this is ridiculous. How could a booklet such as this possibly know his situation well enough to give him proper advice?

But… Damian scowls. He has the confidence in himself to acknowledge that he is… lacking in social skills, particularly those which involve romance.

He opens the magazine again and reads the article once more.

It’s better than nothing, he supposes.

_

Tim shows up, half sure that it’s a joke and Damian’s just being a brat. But he sees the boy standing in front of the movie theater in some of his best casual clothes and…

Holding a small bouquet of flowers.

Oh god. He’s _not_ going to faint.

So he accepts the flowers, allows Damian to pay for the tickets and snacks (he would have protested the treatment, but he’s practically walking in a daze), and watches the movie with him. It was actually something he enjoyed, which was just another notch in the “what the fuck is happening” meter.

Afterwards, they walked home together and split off, Damian going upstairs and Tim to the kitchen.

Alfred is there and Tim sees an empty vase filled with water on the counter. “You… Alfred, did you know about this?”

The old man nods, “Master Damian requested this of me.”

“I see…” Tim distractedly puts the flowers in the vase. “Do you… know what’s up with him?”

“I believe he is attempting to make your relationship more amicable.”

Tim looks at him incredulously.

Alfred raises an eyebrow in return.

Tim huffs, “Well, it’s kind of disturbing.”

“Surely that’s not all you’re feeling, Master Tim.”

His frown wrinkles his nose in an adorable way and Alfred allows himself a small chuckle.

“I guess it’s kinda cute, too…”

_

Damian holds himself back as much as possible but he still almost runs to his room when they get home. Once there, he locks himself in and dives onto the bed.

That had been more stressful that he’d anticipated.

He glances at his desk, the magazine hidden in one of the drawers.

He hopes for the sake of his fluttering stomach that this might actually work.


	2. Silent Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still not old enough. But then he is.
> 
> Prompted by Ryssa: Damian, massively and secretly in love with Tim, going through the process of waiting to get old enough to confess his feelings to his older not-brother. That way, he feels that a relationship with Tim would be socially acceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted November 2011.

Damian is silent as he watches Tim Drake.

He has to be.

Because he knows he can’t do anything else.

Not yet.

_

It’s not, actually, much of a trial to keep up pretenses. He likes arguing with Tim. The man is witty, sarcastic, and intelligent. He vastly enjoys their verbal spars. 

He also enjoys it when Tim’s cheeks flush from anger.

He loves the feel of Tim’s body against his as they fight.

Every chance he gets to touch him is treasured.

_

Watching Tim fight is another of his favorite pastimes. Red Robin is vicious, strong, fast, and lethal. His movements are fluid and sure. His mind works at speeds faster than his opponents can even imagine. He moves like an assassin. A viper. A _Bat_.

He envies those who have trained and fought with him. Even his own father.

He wishes he could have seen Tim when he was younger.

To see what he was like before he came into this life.

He wants it.

He wants it so _bad_.

_

He’s 15, now.

Still too young.

_Too young._

He curses. Time seems to pass so slowly.

The only thing that keeps him from just jumping the man is the task of keeping others away from Tim.

He can’t let anyone get in ahead of him.

Not before he’s had his chance.

_

When Damian wakes on his 18th birthday, he has everything planned out.

It’s hard to keep himself composed as he experiences another obligatory birthday party.

It’s not too bad. Dick is amusing as usual and Jason attempted to smuggle in alcohol.

He feels _happy._ When he looks over, Tim smiles softly at him and hands him a present. He opens it slowly, savoring every moment. It’s a simple, black-handled folding knife, large enough to fit in his palm comfortably.

The day passes and he never once puts down that knife.

When it ends, Damian manages to get Tim away into the library.

He thanks him for the knife and they discuss it for a bit, before Damian gives in.

He grabs Tim and pulls him into a kiss.

He’s old enough, now.

And Damian knows that Tim is worth the wait.


	3. It's Not Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't hate you as much as you think I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

“I never hated you, Damian.”

Damian stares, wide-eyed and surprised. Tim smiles sadly.

“You- What?”

“I never hated you. I was…” Tim sighs, “I was sad. Because I wanted to be your friend, but you… You rejected me rather violently at our first meeting and it only got worse from there.”

Damian watches as Tim runs a hand through his longish, deep-black hair.

“Our relationship… has become better to some extent. So I just thought…” Tim bites his lip, “Just thought I would tell you.”

Damian’s eyes focus on Tim’s lips, but Tim is looking away and doesn’t notice.

“That…” Tim sighs again, “That was it. Thank you for listening.” He turns and is about to leave, but Damian springs from his seat and grabs Tim’s wrist.

It’s smaller in his hand than he had imagined. He pulls a bit, turning Tim around to face him again. This time it’s Tim who wears the shocked expression.

His lips are parted, full and pink, and Damian barely manages to look away and make eye-contact.

“I don’t hate you as much as you think I do, Timothy.”

The kiss is hot and hard and Damian smirks as Tim melts in his arms.


End file.
